A Different Twilight
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: Seth Swan is the younger brother of Bella Swan. Bullied because he is bi, all he wants is for someone to love him. When he and his sister move to Forks, he might just find what he is looking for in the most unlikeliest person. Warnings- Cullen bashing except for a few of them, Bella bashing, violence, yaoi, curses. Don't like, stay the hell away then. Currently T but may be M later
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Have you ever got that feeling that you were destined to do something great or be something great? That out there, there is the one reason that you existed. I did, and I found out what I was meant to be. It took many years and a lot of pain, but I did it, and I gained something wonderful out of it. I think back on how I got here, and remember the good and the bad times I went through. My name is Seth Volturi, and this... Is my story."_

"Hurry up Seth! The plane will be leaving in two hours! Lets go!"

"I'm coming," shouted Seth. He sighed. Why did Bella always have to be so bossy towards him? Ever since their mother, Renee, remarried Phil, she had changed, and not in a good way.

Seth Swan was getting ready to catch a plane to Washington with his older sister Bella to go live with their biological father, Charlie. Charlie lived in a small town called Forks. It was always cloudy except during the rare days the sun comes out. Mom wanted to travel with Phil, which meant that they would never stay in one place for long. Seth didn't want that kind of life.

Seth finished packing his bags and took one last look at his room. While it was small, it was cozy and warm. He was going to miss this place. The warmth, the sun and the hot desert air. He turned towards the door and walked out, leaving his old life behind and starting a new one, one that holds many future possibilities.

He headed downstairs where his sister, Isabella Swan, or Bella, his mom and his stepfather were waiting. They got into the car and drove off to the airport. When they got there, they did last hugs and kisses before he and Bella jumped onto the plane, leaving Arizona behind.

What the future held for them is something only time could tell. A new adventure was about to start, and where it would lead them, they did not know.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo people. This is a new story that I have actually been writing since last year but kept on forgetting to post up on the website. It is a Twilight one with my all-time favorite couple Seth/Alec. There is yaoi, read at your own risk. If you don't like it, get the hell out. You can bad mouth me, but you cannot bad mouth my stories.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**

**I do not own the book Twilight or any of its characters. Only two characters that are mentioned I own in the story, I will tell you who those are later.**

Chapter 1

When the plane landed in Seattle, Washington, it was very cloudy and dreary. Seth and Bella were the last people to get off the plane and get their bags. They spotted their father, Charlie Swan, waving at them in the parking lot. They both walked over to his police car and got in. On the way to their new home they spoke about some things.

Seth, when he spotted the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks', thought, 'Welcome to dark and dreary Forks Seth.' He watched as they past by shops and houses and some school. He spotted where he would be going to school for the next couple years.

The car came to a stop in front of a two story house. It was white and looked like an ordinary place. He got out and got his bags out of the trunk. He walked up the stairs and waited for his dad to open the door. When he did, Seth walked in and looked around. It was small and cozy. That was just how he liked it.

He walked up the stairs and saw that there was only one bathroom. He sighed. 'Great,' he thought, 'It looks like I will have to wake up very early just to get ready for school.' His sister had a habit of hogging the bathroom every morning.

He found his room, which was painted forest green and brown. He had a full size bed with brown blankets on it. There were pictures covering the walls. They looked like they were drawn by a little kid.

He heard his father come in and say, "I know it is not the best, but I thought you would like the theme since you always loved nature."

Seth smiled and said, "It's great Dad. I love it."

He hugged Charlie, who hugged him back. When they pulled apart, Charlie left to go check up on Bella while Seth began to unpack everything he had. It didn't take him long to finish. Soon everything was in place. He had set up his laptop on his new desk and his small iPhone speakers. He placed a picture of him and his mom on the nightstand.

He heard his name being called from downstairs and went to investigate. When he got down, he saw Bella talking to a tall Indian boy who had long black hair and russet skin. There was also a man who was in a wheelchair. Behind them was a red truck that looked very old.

Charlie spotted him and said, "Come over here Seth. There are some people I want you to meet."

Seth walked over until he stood next to his dad. That was when he fully took in the two people in front of him. They both looked very familiar.

Charlie said, "Seth. These people are Billy Black and his son Jacob Black. You used to play with Jacob when you were little."

So that was why.

He said shyly, "It's nice to meet you."

Billy said, "Still as shy as when you were little. When you were first brought over, you hid behind Charlie's leg almost the whole time."

Seth blushed. He had no idea he was like that.

Jacob broke in and said, "Hey Seth. It's good to see you again."

Seth nodded, too shy to speak. He began to fidget a bit. Charlie noticed this. He knew that Seth had social problems. He had a hard time meeting new people and holding a conversation that he could not relate to. That was one of the reasons why he didn't have many friends. The only true friends that he had lived in Burgess, Pennsylvania. They were fraternal twins who loved to cause trouble.

He said, "Hey Seth? Why don't you grab your skateboard and head out to town for a bit. You can get a good look around so you know where things are."

Seth nodded, grateful that his Dad didn't make a show of it. He went inside and grabbed his skateboard and helmet. His slipped on his wrist guards and all the others things. He walked back out and shouted goodbye to Billy and Jacob before he took off down the street, heading to town. He hoped that he would be able to make at least one friend.

Boy he had no idea what would happen when he got to town.

**First chapter is done. Sorry if it is so short. The first one is always the hardest for me because it sets the plot down for the rest of the chapters. Anyway R&R. Constructive criticism is welcome, just no downright hating please.**

**Angel-Demon hybrid**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy! I do not own anything.**

Chapter 2

Seth first went to a deli and bought some snacks, since he planned on staying for awhile. He rode around town, taking in all the sights, which was not much. He stopped in front of his new high school, Forks High. He prayed to whatever gods were out there that he would make some friends.

He continued until he came across a library. His eyes immediately lit up like Christmas. He picked up his skateboard and ran inside. He was greeted with a large room that had shelves and shelves of books of all kinds. He grinned, excited at the idea of reading every book. He first decided to first talk to the librarian about getting a library card. He walked over to the desk and spoke to the person there. In a few minutes, he had a library card.

Seth walked over to where the myths and legends books were. He skimmed the shelves, looking for a book that interested him. He spotted a book that said, _Vampires and Their Society_. It looked interesting so he picked the book off the shelf and walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down. He opened the book to the first page and noticed that there were many chapters. One chapter though stood out. It was _The Volturi_.

Seth had the urge to read that chapter but didn't. He didn't want to ruin all the surprises this book held. He went to chapter one and began to read.

An hour later

Seth was still reading the book, though he was now on chapter ten, not even half way through the book. The book was very detailed about what vampires were, how they were created, what their diet was and how they lived. He learned that some vampires drink human blood while others would drink animal blood. If a vampire drank human blood, their eyes would be a shade of red. if a vampire drank animal blood, their eyes would be gold in color.

He was so absorbed into what he was reading that he didn't notice some people sliding into the other chairs. He only noticed when he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked up and saw what was in his opinion some of the most striking people he had ever seen. There were three boys and one girl. the girl had blond hair that was tied up into a tight bun. One of the boys also had blond hair but it fell in short locks in front of his eyes. Another male had black hair that was in a similar fashion as the blond male. The last boy had chestnut brown hair that fell down slightly past his chin. The hair cupped his face lightly, making him appear more innocent than he was.

The girl coughed lightly, silently telling him she wanted his attention. Seth turned to her, showing that he was listening.

The girl said, "Sorry for disturbing you. We were wondering if we could sit here. All the other table are full." Her voice was soft and gentle, like an angel

Seth snapped out of his thought quickly and said, "Sure. I don't mind. Sorry for not noticing you before. I can very easily get absorbed in what I am reading and completely tune out the world."

The girl said, "That's okay. My brother is the same. One time I had to dump a big glass of water on his head to get his attention."

Seth asked, "Really? Wow."

The girl said, "Yep. Oh. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jane. These boys are Felix (the blond one), Demetri (the black haired one) and my twin brother Alec (The brown haired one)."

All of them said hi as their names were said. Seth said a small hi back. He was always shy at meeting new people.

He said, "My name is Seth. I just moved here today."

Jane's eyes widened and said in surprise, "Really? Where did you move from?"

Seth said, "I used to live in Arizona with my mom and stepfather. When mom wanted to travel with my stepdad, I decided to move here to live with my Dad. Unfortunately, my older sister decided to move here as well."

Jane nodded slowly, showing that she understood.

Felix decided to speak up at that point, "It sounds like you don't like your sister."

Seth groaned and said, "You have no idea. Ever since Mom remarried she has been so bossy. She tells me what to do and always talks to me like I am nothing to her. Every time I made a friend, she chased them away or made them turn against me. She always wants to be in the spotlight. Oh. Sorry for rambling. It is a habit I am trying to break."

Demetri spoke up, "No problem. Janey here is just like you in that sense. Don't be glaring at me girl. You know it is true."

Jane said, "Oh I wasn't glaring at you for that. I was glaring at you because I thought I told you to stop calling me Janey."

Demetri said, "Aw. But it is so fun to. You always get worked up about it."

Jane said, "You know if we were not in the library right now, I would smack you for that comment."

That was when Seth heard the boy with the chestnut hair speak, Alec, as Jane called him, "Calm down sister. You getting angry now will not do anything. Besides, the more you react to his comments, the more he will continue to annoy you."

Jane looked at him before sighing and calming down once more. He was right. Seth let out a small laugh but quickly shut up when Jane sent him a small glare.

He looked at his cell phone and his eyes widened. 'Shit,' he thought 'when did it become so late? I need to get home!'

Seth said, "I have to go. See you guys again sometime." With that he ran off and checked the book out before running out of the library and skateboarding home, leaving four very confused teens.

After a few minutes Felix asked, "What the heck was that all about?"

Demetri shrugged his shoulders before asking, "Anyone catch the title of the book he was reading?"

Jane and Alec shook their heads. The teen was moving too fast for them to see what it was.

Demetri continued, "It was a book about vampires and their society."

The other three eyes widened. Oh shit...

Demetri saw the looks and said, "Oh shit is right. If that kid finds out that those myths and legends are real, then we are in trouble. Plus I thought that all the copies of that book have been turned to ash. Considering it was the only book that had the actual facts about our kind and stuff."

Felix groaned. He didn't want to kill the kid after meeting him. The kid had that innocent look around him that made him look completely harmless.

Alec sighed before saying, "Well it looks like we will have to keep an eye on him. We need to make sure that if he does know about us, that he is not a threat to us."

Jane asked, "And if he is a threat?"

Alec replied immediately, "If he is, then we will have to kill him."

**Is it just me, or does that last sentence sound foreboding? R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Hope you all like it so far. Do not own anything.**

Chapter 3

Seth skateboarded as fast as he could home. When he got there, he groaned. He forgot his wallet at the library. Aw man. Now he wouldn't be able to buy lunch tomorrow at school. He sighed and walked in, shouting to his dad that he was home. He got everything off and went upstairs to his room. He noticed that there was something missing from his room. He looked over to his desk and saw that his laptop was gone.

He immediately knew it was Bella. She would always take his laptop without asking first and wouldn't give it back until the battery was dead. He exited his room and walked to Bella's. He opened the door quietly and snuck in. He spotted his laptop on her bed and grabbed it before getting out of there. Bella was taking a shower at the time so she didn't know he took it back.

Seth went back to his room and plugged in his laptop. He logged in and changed the password to his server so Bella wouldn't be able to use the laptop. He logged out and shut the electronic off before closing it.

He walked over to his bed and fell on top of it, the feeling of sleepiness coming down on top of him. His eyes drooped, closely closing. Before they fully closed, he swore he saw the girl Jane he met at the library standing by the window. He then fully gave in to the urge, falling into a deep sleep.

The next day

The alarm clock went off at 7:00 am. It continued to go off until a hand slammed down onto the snooze button. Seth groaned as he opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurry. He so badly wanted to go back to sleep but knew he couldn't for it was the first day of school. He stretched like a cat on the bed before pushing himself off of it. He walked to the bathroom and locked the door. He hopped into the shower and swiftly washed himself before drying off. He brushed his teeth and hair while he was there. He then ran back to his room and got dressed. He shoved the items he would need for the day into his backpack. He also put in his art supplies as well.

He ran down the stairs and grabbed some toast before shoving his shoes on and putting on all of his protective gear. He grabbed his skateboard and ran out of the house, heading to school. He wanted to get there early so he could walk around the school and get used to it. Plus he was in no mood to go with his sister.

Seth rode all the way to school, leaving a voicemail on the home phone for his dad telling him that he was at school. He looked at his phone and saw that he was an hour early. Perfect.

He walked to the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked. So the teachers didn't start coming then. Seth sighed and went to the picnic tables on the lawn and sat down at one. He pulled the book he was reading yesterday out of his backpack and opened it up, starting to read once more.

Seth once more got absorbed into reading that he didn't notice that someone sneaked up behind him until his eyes were covered.

He heard a voice say, "Guess who?"

Seth recognized the voice, even though he only heard it yesterday.

He said, "Jane."

He heard her curse. The hands left his eyes and he turned around to see Jane standing there. He gave her a smile and she pouted.

He laughed lightly, thinking it was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

He asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jane replied, "I go to school here. I am in high school after all."

Seth's mouth dropped open. Jane giggled and closed it for him.

He snapped out of it quickly and jumped and pulled the startled girl into a hug. Jane was surprised. One, she was not expecting that reaction, and two because she had never been hugged by someone outside of her 'family.' She wrapped her arms around him anyway, for it felt nice to be hugged by someone who was really warm.

Seth pulled away and said, "Thank god! I was so worried that I would not know anyone here at school and that I would not make any friends. Oh, are we friends? I hope we are even though we just met yesterday for a few minutes. I have very few friends because my older sister always scares them away and stuff."

He was only stopped when Alec, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, covered his mouth with his hand.

Alec spoke, "We were wondering where you ran off to sister. At least we know now where to."

Jane nodded and said, "Yea. By the way. Seth is going to be going to school here. He was just happy that he would sort of know some people in the school. He is nervous about making friends and whatnot."

Alec nodded. Seth let out a small whine that was muffled by his hand. He looked at Seth and smiled. Seth glared at him, though it looked looked nothing like a glare. It looked like a puppy trying to look threatening.

Alec said, "You know. You look like a kitten with that face. Far too cute to be scary or anything."

Seth glared even more, though it had no effect. Jane had already fully pulled away from the hug and was standing back. She wanted to see what happened.

Alec looked very amused at Seth's expression. He asked, "If I remove my hand, will you remain silent and not do anything?"

Seth rolled his eyes but let out a muffled yes. Alec smiled and pulled his hand away, wiping it on his pants. Seth let out a sigh of relief but that soon changed to a squeak of surprise when he was suddenly picked up and thrown over a shoulder, a shoulder that belonged to Felix.

He shouted, "Felix god damn it! Put me down right now!"

Felix laughed and said, "No way. This is far too fun. Let's go head inside. We will be giving you a tour of the school."

Seth replied, "Well you don't have to carry me."

Demetri came up, putting the book Seth was reading back in his bag, which he was carrying along with his skateboard and other protective gear, saying, "Well we do. You would probably run off if we did."

Seth let out a sigh of defeat and let himself hang there. He knew that there was no way he was getting down anytime soon. Felix laughed and started off to the school, the others following behind, looking very amused.

When they entered the school, there were teachers and students flocking the hallways. Seth gulped. He had a slight issue with crowds, only because he had some social issues that made it very hard to talk and meet new people.

Felix finally put him down on the ground, only for him to try and run for it. He (Seth) didn't get very far because he was grabbed by Alec this time. Seth groaned as he was pulled against his body. He could feel Alec laughing. That was when he noticed he didn't hear a heartbeat from Alec's chest. He listened closely, only to hear nothing. Why was that?

Seth was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a very familiar voice call out from the crowd.

"Seth!"

He turned and saw Bella coming towards him. He mentally groaned, not wanting to deal with her right then and there. Jane noticed his reaction and silently signaled the others, who nodded slightly. Alec held Seth slightly tighter against him, ready to defend him if needed.

Bella finally reached her little brother, who was surrounded by four very beautiful teens. They looked like they were models. She was angry that her little brother was hanging out with these types of people. It should be her doing that, not him.

She asked, "Where were you this morning? I didn't see you at all. And who are these people with you?"

Seth looked at Jane, who nodded. He took a deep breath before saying, "I got up real early and left. I wanted to get to school early so I could tour the school a bit. I ended up having to wait for the doors to open. As for these people who I am hanging out with. They are my friends that I met yesterday at the library."

Jane coughed and Seth sighed.

He corrected himself, "Sorry. What I meant was that these are my friends who are boys, Felix, Demetri and Alec, and this young lady here is Jane, who is my best friend."

Jane smiled. Alec coughed lightly into his hand, trying to hide his laughter. Jane already had Seth wrapped around her little finger.

Bella said, "Hello. My name is Isabella, though I prefere to be called Bella. I am Seth's older sister."

Alec caught the undertone she used. She thought she was far more better of a person to hang out with than Seth was. Well he just met her, and he hated her guts. He was just about to say something when the bell rang, symbolizing that first period was starting. He sighed.

He said to his sister and friends, "You guys go on ahead. I will get Seth to the main office to get his timetable. I will meet up with you later."

The other three nodded and Demetri gave Seth his bag before walking off with the others. Alec switched his hold on Seth so he was holding his hand.

He said, "Come on. The office is this way." He gently pulled Seth along with him, Bella following them. The only reason he hasn't done anything drastic to the girl was because Seth was there.

Soon they were standing in front of the main office. He let go of Seth's hand, who grabbed it back quickly. He looked up at his face and saw the freaked out expression he wore. Alec mentally sighed. It was easy to tell that Seth was scared. He pulled his hand away, only to wrap it around the boy's shoulders and pull him (Seth) against him in a one arm hug. He felt Seth relax, showing that he trusted him.

He walked into the office, still holding the teen. Bella followed in shortly afterwards, jealousy written all over her face. He mentally smirked.

He turned to the receptionist and said, "I am here to pick up Seth Swan's timetable with him."

The receptionist looked up and smiled at him. He was one of the few people who was polite to her. She nodded and dug into one of the files before finding what she needed. She pulled out two timetables, one for Seth and one for Bella. She handed them the sheets and noticed the way the poor boy was trembling.

She decided to speak up, "Don't worry Seth. You will be perfectly fine here. Alec here is one of the most polite boys in this school and is always willing to help someone. If he is with you, then you don't need to worry about anything. The same goes for his sister and friends."

Seth nodded. His trembling lessened a lot. She noticed that Alec had his arm around his shoulder, offering comfort. So they are friends. She smiled. It was good that Seth had one here. She had read his file about how shy he is. It is good that there is someone there for him.

All three of them said their thanks before leaving the office. In the hallway Seth and Bella checked what classes they had.

**Seth Swan- 10th Grade**

**First- AP World History (8:30-9:15)**

**Second- AP Algebra (9:15-10:30)**

**Third- PE (10:30-11:15)**

**Fourth- English (11:15-12:30)**

**Fifth- Biology (12:30-1:10)**

**Sixth- Lunch (1:10-1:50)**

**Seventh- Art (1:50-2:30)**

**Eighth- AP literature (2:30-3:10)**

**Ninth- Music (3:10-3:50)**

**Bella Swan- 10th Grade**

**First- Algebra (8:30-9:15)**

**Second- English (9:15-10:30)**

**Third- AP Literature (10:30-11:15)**

**Fourth- History (11:15-12:30)**

**Fifth- Creative Writing (12:30-1:10)**

**Sixth- Lunch (1:10-1:50)**

**Seventh- Biology (1:50-2:30)**

**Eighth- Theater (2:30-3:10)**

**Ninth- PE (3:10-3:50)**

Bella groaned. Why did she have to have PE last period? And what the fuck, creative writing really? What the hell were these guys thinking? Seth on the other hand loved his classes. His was AP in most of them but he didn't care. As long as he had Art and music, he was fine. Alec peered over his shoulder to see what he had.

He was shocked to see that Seth had at least one class with each of them. That was good. At least Seth would know someone in the class. Now all he had to worry about were the Cullens. He didn't want them getting their hands on Seth.

He decided to speak up, "It looks like we have a few classes together Seth. The first, fourth and ninth periods I share with you. The others have at least one class with you as well."

Seth grinned, happy that he had Alec in some of his classes. He let Alec take his hand and lead them to their history class, which was on the second floor. Bella was left fuming, realizing that she didn't share classes with Alec. Seth stole her spot next to him. It should be her walking with him not her pathetic younger brother. She began to plot on how to steal those friends away from him.

When Alec and Seth reached their classroom, Alec walked in first and quickly spoke with the teacher. The teacher looked around him and spotted Seth. She smiled gently at the shy boy.

She turned to the class and said, "Okay everyone. We have a new student with us today. Come in."

Seth walked in, his head down. He was starting to freak out again. He looked up at the class and realized that he shared the class not only with Alec but with Demetri too. He mentally sighed.

The teacher said, "This is Seth Swan everyone. I want you to be kind to him. Seth, hon. You can go sit next to Alec."

Seth walked to the back of the room where Alec sat. He slid into the seat next to him, still freaking out. Alec noticed and leaned over to wrap his arm around him, calming him instantly. Seth leaned into the embrace slightly, happy that Alec was there to calm him down.

Before he knew it, it was time for lunch. Seth was dead tired from all of his classes. Thank god he had some of his friends there with him. He was about to get on the lunch line when he remembered he didn't have his wallet on him. That was when Jane showed up and gave him something black. It was his wallet.

She said, "I saw it on the floor by the chair you sat on. I saw your name in it and was going to give it to you earlier but forgot to."

Seth let out a sigh of relief.

**Why is it that this chapter was longer than the first few? Oh well. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wahoo! Chapter 4! I am on a roll! Don't own anything.**

Chapter 4

When Seth bought his lunch, he was grabbed by Jane who dragged him over to a table where the others sat talking. They all had food in front of them, but they were not eating it. Instead they were sipping from metal water bottles. He was shoved down next to Alec and Jane sat on the other side of him.

Felix soon managed to drag Seth into conversation with him and Demetri. It was then that everyone noticed the way Seth acted when he was dragged into one. He got really quiet and began to fidget. He also had started biting his lip.

It was Jane who popped the question after a few minutes, "Do you have social problems Seth?" Blunt as always.

Seth looked down at his lap. He was ashamed that he did. What would his new friends think of him now? Would they leave him and go to Bella?

Jane and Alec shared a look. They knew that Seth was thinking that they would leave him now that they knew. Not that they would. Seth needed them to be by his side and they would. if there was one thing that the twins were known for, it was being loyal to their friends. They would stand by with Seth and be the emotional support he needed.

Jane wrapped her arms around Seth's shoulders and hugged him, saying, "Don't worry Seth. We won't abandon you. In fact, we will help you. So don't worry anymore."

Felix joined in, "Yea Seth. If there is one thing we are known for, it is being loyal to our friends. You are our friend, so we will not abandon you."

Demetri nodded in agreement. Even he had to admit that Seth was growing on him. The kid was innocent and sweet. He needed some people there to protect him.

Alec had a different reaction. He pulled Seth from Jane's arms, who gave a small protest, and pulled the teen onto his lap. He held Seth close, allowing him to snuggle closer into the embrace. No one was looking their way, so it was fine. That was when he remembered what one of his leaders said. He said that he (Alec) was going to meet someone that would become a very important person in his life. Someone who he would be willing to do anything to protect. He smiled, realizing that Seth was that person.

He spoke softly into Seth ear, "Don't worry Seth. The four of us will protect you no matter what. I promise you that. So don't fear that we will leave you because you have social problems. As Jane said, we will help you through that. So smile and be happy Seth."

Seth nodded into his chest. He buried his face into the crook of Alec's neck, noticing how cold his skin was. It was the kind of cold someone is when they are dead. Ice cold that makes you start shivering in seconds. He also realized that he felt completely safe in Alec's arms, that he had nothing to fear. Seth didn't care though. It felt good against his warm forehead. He felt someone running their fingers through his hair. He could tell it was Jane.

After a few minutes of comforting, Seth pulled his face away from Alec's neck and smiled up at him, grateful that he let him do that. Alec returned the smile. That soon turned to a look of surprise when Seth randomly grabbed his water bottle and took a sip from it. Everyone else also stared at Seth in shock.

Seth set the bottle down and had a thoughtful look on his face before saying, "Whatever is in there, is really tasty."

Jane raised an eyebrow at him. Seth shrugged his shoulders in reply. Whatever was in there was tasty. It was sweet but not too sweet. It had a small amount of a spicy taste as well. It also had a slight metallic taste to it. He had the urge to drink it again it decided not to. It was Alec's bottle afterall.

Alec noticed the look on his face and said, "It's okay. You can have another sip. Tomorrow I will bring you a bottle of it if you want me to."

Seth's face lit up like Christmas. Alec laughed softly at his face. He made a silent note to himself to bring an extra bottle.

That was when he caught the scent of something else and heard Bella ask a girl she was sitting next to at another table, "Who are they?"

He looked over to the door and almost hissed at who was entering. Jane and the others looked over and glared hard. It seems the Cullens have arrived. Alec gently placed Seth next to him, who looked slightly confused but didn't press the matter because he saw Alec's expression. It was one full of anger.

Seth looked to where the four teens were looking and spotted the Cullens, not that he knew who they were. He noticed their eyes were gold, the same color that book he was reading mentioned that a vampire would have if they drank animal blood.

He asked, "Who are they?"

Demetri replied in an angry tone, "The Cullens."

Jane made a sound of disgust, like the name was a curse. Why would that be?

Seth said, "It sounds like you don't like them."

Felix said, "We don't. We kind of hate them with a burning passion."

Seth nodded and left it at that.

He heard Bella's new friend, Jessica, say, "Those are the Cullen. The blond girl and the black haired boy are Rosalie and Emmett. The girl and the blond haired male are Alice and Jasper. And the last one is the oh-so-handsome Edward. Though the only really weird thing about them is that everyone besides Edward are together, like, together together."

Seth had to admit that was a bit strange. Siblings dating each other? He didn't really care though because to him, love was love. Who cares who it was with? He noticed his sister was staring at Edward, who caught her eye and she looked away. Looked like Bella had her eyes set out for him.

Seth shrugged and continued to eat his food before throwing the rest away.

End of the day

Seth exited the school with a dreamy expression on his face. He loved his art teacher and his music teacher, who happened to be the same person. Her name was Ms. Ramer. She was a kind thirty year-old woman who was strict, but fair to everyone. When someone messed up in music, she just said that making a mistake in music was a chance to learn how to do it right the next time. When she found out about his dancing talent, she was overjoyed. She had asked him where he learned to dance like that he he had replied that his two friends who lived in Burgess always made him dance with them.

He headed to the exit of the parking lot when he was grabbed by Jane.

She asked, "Where are you going Seth?"

He said, "I am going home. I skateboarded here to school so I will skateboard back."

She got that really scary look on her face, making Seth wonder what she was planning.

She said, "No you are not. You are coming with us to our home."

She proceeded to drag Seth the opposite direction, over to a black porsche car. Alec, Felix and Demetri were already over there, waiting for Jane. They reached the car and Jane grabbed his bag, tossing it into the trunk with his skateboard and other protective gear he had. She then pushed him into the back seats of the car before sliding into the passenger seat. Demetri slid into the driver's seat while Alec and Felix slid in on either side. Soon they were off, leaving an older sister who was glaring at the fading car and a certain group of vegetarian vampires looking at the speeding car in worry and fear.

**Yea people. There might be a bit of Cullen bashing here. I don't hate them or anything. Please don't hate me! R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am on a roll! Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

When Seth got out of the car, he swore that he would never ride with them again, even though that was a lie. Demetri apparently loved speed and drove very fast. He was sure that they went above the speed limit the whole time. When the car came to a stop, they were if front of a large house that was surrounded by trees. It was beautiful.

The house had at least three stories with large windows and had a large balcony on the second floor. There was a large front porch that had a porch swing and chairs. The house was painted white on the outside.

Jane walked up to the front door and unlocked it, walking right in and taking her shoes off. The others did the same, leaving Seth feeling nervous. Felix noticed Seth hadn't come in and saw him standing in the yard.

He asked, "Hey Seth. What is wrong?"

Seth said, "I don't think it is a good idea for me to come in. I might end up ruining everything."

Felix frowned and said, "It's fine. Come on Seth. Come inside and enjoy yourself."

Seth sighed and walked up the steps and into the house. He took off his shoes and socks and walked into the living room. He gaped. It was huge! There was a large chandelier above them, the crystals catching the light. There were three couches and two seats. There was also a large flat screen TV that had an Xbox, Wii, and PlayStation attached to it. There was a large bookshelf that had a bunch of books on it.

Seth was so amazed that he didn't see Jane and Alec staring at him in amusement. Jane finally coughed to get his attention, making Seth blush at the fact that he was caught.

Jane said, "Oh you are adorable when you blush Seth."

He glared weakly at her. She simply laughed it off. She sat down on one of the chairs. Alec shook his head at her in amusement. He looked at Seth and said, "Why don't you sit down? I can get you that drink that you decided you liked."

Seth nodded and sat down on one of the couches, feeling relaxed. The fabric was soft. Next thing there was a glass of a red liquid being held in front of his face. He looked up behind him and saw Alec standing above him, looking down at him with a smile on his face. Seth smiled back and took the glass.

He raised it to his lips and took a sip. He let out a hum of happiness as the liquid slid down his throat, coating it in its sweet-spicy taste. He wondered what the drink was. It was too dark to be cranberry juice and wine. He shrugged it off and quickly finished it. He got up and went to the kitchen to get more. Alec and Jane were in a tense conversation while Demetri and Felix were playing video games.

Seth opened the fridge to look for whatever he was drinking, only to be shocked at what he found. The entire fridge was filled with blood packets. Human blood packets. That was unexpected. Seth sighed before closing the fridge and placing his glass in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

'Well,' he thought 'at least I know why I didn't hear a heartbeat in Alec's chest and why they didn't eat any of the school food and why the Cullen's eyes are gold.' Seth was a easy going person, so he never judged anyone for who they were.

He walked into the living room and sat down again. He looked at the others, finding it a bit hard to believe that the teens were vampires. He sighed.

Seth plucked up the courage to voice his thoughts and asked, "Are you guys vampires?"

Meaningless to say, everyone snapped their heads in his direction and stared at him in shock.

Felix asked, "How the hell do you know that?"

Seth said, "One, you just kind of proved you were because you answered the question. Two, I found the fridge full of blood packets. That kind of spells vampire to me. Oh, not to mention I didn't hear a heartbeat in Alec's chest earlier today when we were all talking to my sister."

Jane sent Alec a look, which he just shrugged at. She sighed. This was definitely not part of the plan. She was going to have to report this to their leaders that a human found out about their existence. She prayed that they would not sentence him to death or anything.

She finally spoke up, "Yes Seth. We are vampires. We have been for hundreds of years. The four of us are part of a coven that lives in Volterra, Italy."

Seth said, "The Volturi."

She said, "Yes. Wait a minute... How did you know that?"

Seth laughed nervously before saying, "There was a chapter in the book I checked out that had was called _The Volturi_. The Volturi is the coven that is the center of the vampire race. There are three leaders and the guard. The leaders are Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro has a wife named Sulpicia and Caius has a wife named Anthenodora. Marcus used to have a wife, but she was killed many years ago and as a result he went into a deep form of depression."

Jane raised an eyebrow at him. He squirmed a bit under her gaze. He had a feeling he said something he should not have.

She finally spoke, "Everything you said is true. Yes, we are the center of the vampire race. You can sort of say we are the police. We make sure that no vampire has revealed themselves to humans or committed a crime. By the way, you do realize I will have to report this to our leaders right? They will want to know everything that happened. If they ended up coming over here, do you think you could handle it if you had to meet them face to face?"

Seth thought for a few seconds before nodding. He said, "That would be fine. Besides, I always wanted to meet the leaders. I have read so much about them in books but the books never went into full descriptions. It was like the authors were afraid of the leaders."

Jane nodded. She left the room to send an email to her leaders to tell them what happened. She hoped that they would understand.

Alec sighed. At least he didn't have to worry about Seth finding out later and freaking out about it. Now he only needed to find out how he would tell him that the liquid he drank was blood.

Seth asked, "So does that mean I drank human blood?"

Never mind.

He said, "Yes. I wanted to tell you but you were enjoying a lot so I didn't say anything. Does it disgust you?"

Seth shook his head and said, "Nope. I actually enjoyed it. It tasted really good. It is officially my new favorite drink. Do you think you could sneak me some blood packets at school so I could take them home and drink them?"

Alec looked at him with disbelief. He laughed and shook his head. Seth was one very unusual human. He had never once heard in all his life of a human enjoying drinking human blood. He pulled Seth against him and held him tight. Seth snuggled against him, feeling safe in his arms.

He felt himself being pulled down onto Alec's lap, being held gently like a child is by their mother. He could not believe that he only met Alec yesterday and now they were cuddling like lovers. It was strange, but he didn't care. He was happy that he had new friends that actually like hanging out with him. He didn't care what happened after this, he just hoped that the five of them could remain friends.

Seth let out a yawn, making Alec laugh softly. He slightly changed his hold on the teen, making sure he was comfy. He watched as Seth squirmed a bit, tucking his head under his chin before his eyes began to drop slowly until they fully closed. Soon tiny snores could be heard from the sleeping teen. Alec shook his head amused. He signaled to Demetri to call his father and tell him that Seth was going to be sleeping over and that they would take him to school tomorrow. Demetri nodded and got up, finding Seth's cellphone, which he vowed to get him a better one, and walked out of the room to make the call.

Just as Demetri exited, Jane entered the room. The air was tense, no one moving. Felix turned the game off and faced Jane, waiting to hear the fate of their new friend. Demetri then came back, about to tell Alec the result of the call, but closed his mouth when he sensed the tension in the room.

After a few minutes of silence, Jane spoke up, "I sent an email to our leaders. They replied straight away, in the form of a phone call. They were shocked, to say the least, that a human found out about our secret so fast. After all, we only met Seth yesterday by chance. I asked them about what we should do, since it is forbidden that a human knows about our kind. Aro said that we would not do anything until they met Seth in person. They want to know just what kind of human he is and whether or not he poses a threat to us. They said they would be here in a week. I suggested that maybe it was too soon of a time but Aro said that if Seth was able to handle finding out about us so well, then he should be able to handle meeting them in a week. That was it. Oh, and also the wives are coming. They want to meet him too."

Everyone sighed. At least they didn't have to kill Seth just yet. All they had to worry about was whether or not the leaders and the wives liked him. They prayed that they would. Alec stared down at Seth, smiling.

Demetri finally chose to speak up, "So I called Seth's dad like you told me to Alec. He said it was fine if Seth slept over and that he wanted to meet us. Apparently it is very rare for Seth to make friends this quickly and actually hang out with them. He wants to meet the people who Seth was able to easily open up to. He also said that Seth could stay for as long as he wanted to. He is very happy that Seth found people he is comfortable with."

Another sigh was released. Thank god his dad said yes. That would give them time to explain everything to Seth. He needed to be prepared for what was going to happen in a week from now. It was also a bonus that Seth was allowed to stay for as long as he wanted to. Alec gave orders to Felix to go to his house and collect some clothes and other things that Seth would need while he slept over. Felix nodded and left to go do what he was told.

Alec shifted Seth in his arms so he was able to carry him bridal style. He said, "I am going to put him in my room for now."

Jane nodded and gave him a look that said she wanted to talk to him afterwards. He nodded and walked up to the second floor. He then walked down the hallway to the door that was at the end. He swiftly opened it and walked in. His room was large. It had big windows, one that was a sliding door that led to the balcony. He walked over to his bed, which was a king size with blue covers, and gently placed Seth onto it. He tucked him in and placed a kiss to his forehead. He then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alec walked downstairs back to the living room. Jane was sitting on a couch, giving him the look. He sighed and sat on a chair that was across from her. It was silent for a few minutes.

Jane spoke first, "What is going on Alec? What is with you and Seth?"

Alec sighed before saying, "Before we left for this mission, Marcus came to me. He said that he saw a bond forming between me and someone else, though he didn't know who. He said that it was a soul mate bond, a very powerful one. He said that it was going to be here that I would find the person I was meant to be with. I was skeptical at first but that changed when I met Seth. When we met at the library, it felt like the sun was blazing on me. I felt this strong pull to the teen who sat across from you. I so badly wanted to kiss him right there and then to see if he was the one, but I held myself back. Then earlier today when I held him during the talk with his sister, I felt the urge to kill the bitch for the tone she was using. She also kept glaring at Seth, like he was not supposed to be there with me, but she was. I just wanted to rip her heart out and shove it down her throat. Then there was that time during lunch. When he drank from my bottle, I was worried about what he might say. Then I felt happy and proud when he said he liked it. I wanted to kiss him hard right then and there. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I am in love with him. I want to be with him and be more than just friends. I want us to be lovers and mates for life. I want him by my side forever."

Jane sighed and said, "Well it is about time brother. I was starting to worry that you would go crazy if you didn't find someone to love. All I can say is that I support you and that I can't wait to have a little brother."

He sputtered, much to her amusement. He began to try and deny things she said, but it was useless. She laughed at his misery. It was one of those rare moments where her twin brother appeared to be more human than ever. She smiled and looked upstairs, hoping that Seth felt the same way.

**I hope you all like the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Man am I good. I am up to chapter 6 already. Me no own.**

Chapter 6

A week had passed by fast. Seth got to know the four vampires he became friends with even more. He learned that Alec and Jane were known as the Witch Twins and were changed around 800 A.D. They were almost burned at the cross when Aro saved them and turned them. Felix and Demetri were nomads who the Volturi took interest in. They ended up joining about two hundred years ago. He also learned about their gifts. Demetri was a tracker and could smell out anyone just by smelling a shirt that they owned. Jane had the ability to make you feel an illusion of pain. Alec had the ability to cut off all of your senses. According to Felix, Alec was the Volturi's strongest offensive vampire because his gift could affect multiple people. Jane was more of a public appearance used to strike fear into other vampires.

Seth allowed himself to be dragged by Jane back to the house. The leaders and their wives were arriving soon and he needed to be prepared for it. By prepared, it meant in Jane's point of view a shower, being dressed up in some good clothes and having some make up being put on. He groaned when he thought of that. He tried to ask the others to save him but Jane threatened she would use her gift on them if they tried to interfere with her work. So he was on his own.

It took the whole thing twenty minutes to complete. Seth sighed when they were done. He loved Jane and all, but this was stupid. He didn't say anything though for he feared Jane's wrath. He walked downstairs, flipping Felix off when he laughed at him.

He sat down next to Alec, who was the only person he felt truly comfortable around with. Alec immediately wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled Seth against him. Seth buried his face into the crook of Alec's neck, inhaling the scent he became familiar with over the past week and a half. He felt Alec, run his fingers through his hair, soothing him.

Then the doorbell rang. Seth tensed up, starting to freak out. What if they didn't like him and wanted to kill him? He didn't want to die just yet. He wanted to live until he was old and had a bunch of kids. Alec sensed him freaking out and wrapped his other arm around Seth as well, hugging him and whispering calming words to him.

Demetri went to get the door. Soon there were multiple pairs of feet heading to the living room. Seth could tell there were at least five people. Two were female and three were male. He had the urge to get up and run away, but didn't. He needed to do this if he wanted to keep his friends.

The leaders and their wives entered the room. Jane and Felix bowed to them, showing their respect. Aro simple shook them off, saying that they didn't need to bow for they were like children to him. He led his wife to a couch and let her sit first before he sat. Caius did the same while Marcus sat on one of the chairs. They were all wearing normal human clothes for the sake of not being recognized by the Cullens.

There was silence for several minutes. Seth had pulled his face away from Alec's neck right before the leaders entered the room. He still clung to Alec's hand though, needing the comfort from the vampire. Alec held his hand tightly, letting him know that he was going to be okay.

Finally Caius spoke, which was a surprise because normally Aro spoke first, "At least he knows how to be patient. If he weren't, I think I would have been driven mad."

Seth bit his lip, trying to stop himself from letting out a sound. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down. Jane came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder to help. He smiled at her, grateful for her help.

Aro then spoke, "Oh hush brother. You are scaring the poor boy. Let me introduce myself. I am Aro, one of the three leaders of the Volturi. This here is my beautiful wife Sulpicia."

She nodded at him and he spoke, "It is nice to meet you Madame."

She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Well at least you have manners boy. If you didn't, we would have problems here."

Seth gave a shaky nod. He began to bite the inside of his cheek.

That was when the other woman spoke up, "Oh be kind sister. The poor boy is already scared enough as it is. If we frighten him anymore I fear he will faint. Hello little one. My name is Anthenodora. I am the wife of this grumpy blond vampire here. Don't be so frightened sweetie. We won't harm you unless you give us a reason to."

Seth nodded once more, his nerves settling down at the statement. He took another deep breath, managing to calm himself down completely.

Finally the final leader spoke, "Never have I seen something like this before."

Everyone turned to him. His eyes were widened in shock as he stared at Alec and Seth. It was true. He had never seen such a bond form so quickly between two people. He knew that a bond was starting to form between Alec and someone, but he never knew who. Now he knew and was astounded at the strength of the bond formed between them.

Aro asked, "What is it brother?"

Marcus simply let Aro take his hand so he could see what he saw. Aro was shocked as well. He quickly shared it with the others, who were also shocked. They had no idea that such a strong bond could be formed in a week.

Seth finally spoke up with more confidence, "Um... Excuse me? What is going on?"

Marcus turned to him and asked, "Have you been having any strange dreams lately or before you met Alec?"

Seth became confused but said, "Yea. Ever since I was a child I had this strange dream. It was always the same one."

Marcus nodded and asked, "Could you describe what happens in the dream?"

Seth nodded and said, "It always starts with me standing in a giant forest, like the ones here in Washington. I then hear someone calling my name so I follow the voice. I walk up further into the forest until I see light in the distance. I walk until I reach it and see that it is a giant clearing. The sun is shining and the flowers are in full bloom. I hear my name called out again and see a figure standing in the middle of the clearing. I couldn't see their face, but I could tell they were male. I am going to step out of the shadows when a figure comes running out from the shadows across from me. The figure runs to the male and jumps into his arms, who swings the person around. They laugh, like they are happy to be with each other again. They kiss then and after a minute pull apart. The figure who was in the male's arms looks over his shoulder and stares at me. The person was a male too. His eyes were red, just like the color of your eyes. The male smiles at me and holds his hand out for me to take. I hear him speak, "_Come on Seth. Come with me._" That is when I wake up. After the first few times I realized that the person I saw was me, when I was older. I never did find out who the other male was though."

Marcus nodded and asked, "What about when you met Alec and the others?"

Seth thought about that for a moment. Ever since he met Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri, the dream got more detailed. The Seth in his dreams says more things to him than he did before. He finally said, "The dream basically was the same, except that the Dream Seth spoke more and more about the future and what it held. That was it though."

Marcus sighed before saying, "Sorry for prying. You see, I have the ability to see bonds between people and the bond between you and Alec is one that I have never seen before."

Seth shrugged and said, "It's fine. In all honesty and truth, I think vampires make better company than my sister does."

Everyone stared at him. Seth got flustered and looked down, his face heating up a deep red. Then came the squeal.

Anthenodora said, "He is just adorable! Way too cute to kill! If I could, I would kidnap you and spoil you rotten!"

Seth blushed even harder. As a result, he ended up fainting. Everyone stared at the passed out boy for a minute before Jane ran out and got an ice pack, freaking out. Felix laughed at her, thinking it was the funniest thing ever, which ended up with him being on the receiving end of her gift. Demetri was on the floor cracking up and Alec simply held Seth in his arms, sighing. The leaders were staring at them with looks of 'what the fuck is going on?'. The wives began to coo over the passed out form of Seth, saying how cute he was.

Two hours later

Seth had finally woken up and began to chat with Marcus about different things, which surprised everyone for Marcus, after he lost his wife, never talked much. But here he was chatting up a storm with the human boy who somehow managed to worm his way into their best guards' hearts within a week. Jane was very protective of him, for she once almost killed a gangster who tried to... do things to him... Felix had a habit of picking him up and swinging him around in circles and giving him bear hugs. Demetri would steal his history homework and do it for him. He also did that with a few of his other subjects. Alec was the center of Seth's emotional support. He was the only one who could fully calm him down when he began to panic and freak out. He protected Seth from his sister's anger and from the Cullens, who have taken an interest in the boy after the first time they saw him leave with them (Alec and the others).

Aro and Caius discussed about whether or not Seth should be allowed to live or if he should be changed/killed. The wives said no way that the boy was being killed (he grew on them quickly). They threatened that if they (Aro and Caius) even thought of killing the boy, there would be hell to pay. The men wisely did not talk about the death of the boy again. They then got involved in a conversation with Seth, asking him how much he knew about them and whatnot.

That was how the topic of his sister came about. Bella had started to hang out with the Cullens more and more. She apparently ended up becoming Edward's girlfriend, which Seth could care less about. He had Alec and his friends, so he was not jealous. He then confessed that the Cullens have taken an interest in him, sometimes coming up to him to talk to him. They constantly told him that Alec and the others were dangerous and that he should not hang out with them. He ended up blowing up at them, saying that he didn't care and that they were his friends.

The leaders became concerned that Bella had begun to date Edward. They were worried that she might find out about them and try to use their abilities the wrong way. Now Seth they were okay with since they met him. He posed no threat to them and their people. In fact, he was horrified that they even thought that. He could never try and harm Jane or Alec. He was too attached to them.

Finally it was time for Seth to go to bed. He was yawning constantly, and his eyes were drooping. Alec picked him up and carried him to his room. He helped the teen change into his pjs before tucking him into bed. He kissed his forehead lovingly, desperately wanting to be apart of his life. He looked down at the sleeping face of Seth, smiling when he saw Seth squirm before settling down. He shook his head in amusement. Seth was too cute. He turned the lights off and closed the door. He walked downstairs and continued to talk with the others.

**Seth finally met the leaders of the Volturi. Everything is good with them. He is not going to be killed. Yippee! Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. Enjoy. Don't own anything.**

Chapter 7

It has been three weeks since Seth met the leaders and their wives. The leaders have left a few hours after he woke up. The wives gave him their address so he could write to them and stuff. He was told that as long as he didn't tell anyone about the existence of vampires, he was not going to be killed. He agreed swiftly. Alec and the others met his father, who took to them fast. He thanked them for being friends with his son and that he hoped they would remain that way. The vampires said that there was no way they would ever abandon him. He was pleased when they said that. He then told Alec that if he hurt his son, he had a shotgun that he was allowed to use. Seth blushed hard.

A week after the meeting with the leaders Alec had asked Seth if he would go out with him. Seth had said yes and ever since then they have been dating. Alec was as sweet as a boyfriend could be. He never pushed Seth towards anything he was not ready for and was patient. He had officially become the center pillar of emotional support Seth needed.

Jane had become a big sister to him, the one he always wanted. She was fiercely protective of him and would do anything to make sure he was safe. She took him out shopping on weekends to get new clothes that he needed. She never pushed him to get something he didn't want. At first when you meet her, she looks like a cold-hearted person. Seth knew better and saw that underneath that mask, she was a lonely girl who wanted a friend.

Felix and Demetri became his older brothers. They always teased him with the intention of being funny. They made him laugh and helped him deal with bullies who liked to pick on him because of his small size and feminine form. They beat the teen up who was in his PE class because he beat Seth up so bad that he ended up in the hospital for three days. He had called him a fag, homo, and bitch. Seth ended up with two fractured ribs, a sprained wrist, bruises all over his body and a bad concussion. He had to get stitches on his forehead because of a large gash.

When his dad had gotten that call from school, he was pissed off. Nobody hurt his son and got away with it. He was not considered the Chief of Police for nothing.

_Flashback_

_Charlie Swan was sitting at his desk in the police station. He was doing some paperwork when the phone rang. He picked it up and said, "This is Charlie Swan."_

_He heard a male, "Mr. Swan? This is George Garn. I am the principal at Forks High."_

_He asked in a worried tone, "Is everything alright?"_

_The principal sighed and said, "I am afraid not. Your son, Seth Swan, is in an ambulance heading to the hospital."_

_Charlie was shocked. he asked in a rush, "What happened to my son?"_

_The principal said, "We don't know, but it looks like he was beaten up. He was found in the boys locker room on the floor, passed out. He had a head wound so we called 911. You were one of his emergency contacts."_

_Charlie was worried sick now. He asked for the hospital address and wrote it down before thanking the principal. He hung up and quickly got up and grabbed his coat. He shouted that he had to leave early because his son was hurt. He ran out and hopped into his car and headed to the hospital as fast as possible._

_When he got there, he went to the desked and asked where Seth was. He almost broke down when he was told his son was in the ER. He waited in the waiting room, worried out of his mind. He heard someone calling his name and looked up. Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri rushed in and asked him if Seth was okay. Jane was panicking and not even her brother could calm her. Felix and Demetri looked upset, they thought that if they were there, they could have prevented this. Alec though looked heartbroken. He and Seth had just started dating._

_They all sat in silence, waiting for the doctor to come out with the news. The clocked ticked in the silent room, echoing off the walls. An hour passed before the doctor finally came out. Charlie stood up and asked, "Is my son okay?"_

_The doctor sighed before saying, "He will pull through. But this was one of the worst beatings I have seen. The boy has a badly sprained wrist, two fractured ribs,multiple bruises, internal bleeding and a bad concussion. We had to put stitches in his forehead for a gash we found there."_

_Jane gasped in horror, Felix and Demetri looked pissed off and Alec sat down, shocked that something this bad happened to Seth. Charlie also had to sit down, all of his energy gone when he heard the extent of his son's injuries._

_He asked, "Is there anything else?"_

_The doctor shook his head and said, "No. We sedated him so he won't be in pain. He will have to stay here for a few days so we can make sure that there is no long term damage. After that, he can go home but he will have to rest for awhile before he can do anything. It would be best if he stayed home from school for about a week before he goes back. He should not do anything stressful and should just relax and let his body heal. Is there anyone who could stay with him during the day?"_

_Charlie thought about it. He would say Alec, Jane, Felix or Demetri, but they had to go to school. Bella as well. He thought about Billy Black but decided to ask him if he knew anyone down at the reservation who could look after him._

_He said, "No. But I have a friend down in the reservation that might know someone who can. I will give them a call."_

_The doctor nodded before bringing them to Seth's room. The teen was hooked up to a heart monitor, the green line going up and down, making the beeping sound as it did. There was also an IV bag attached to his arm, the liquid slowly dripping. He had white bandages wrapped around his head and chest, hiding the wounds. His left wrist was in a brace. It was a sad sight to see. No one would think it was possible to see such a happy kid lying in a hospital bed, covered in bandages._

_Charlie sat down next to him and the teens did the same on the other side. They watched as Seth slept, heavily sedated. He looked so innocent even when he was beaten up. Charlie swore that the person who did this was going to pay._

_End flashback_

Seth had woken up a day later, slightly confused and in pain. He was given pain killers for the time being. His dad asked him who did this to him and he said that it was this jock in his PE class. He explained everything that happened with detail. Felix and Demetri had to be held back by Alec and Jane from going to try and kill the teen. They were pissed. Charlie asked Seth to file a complaint against the teen, which he did. The teen got suspended for two weeks and a day later ended up in the hospital from being beaten up.

Seth was let out the next day with the orders to rest and not do anything stressful and to just relax and let his body heal. He groaned when he heard that but Alec shut him up with a kiss and a promise to bring over his favorite drink everyday after school. Nobody knew that it was human blood. Felix found it strange that Seth drank the stuff and didn't get sick because human stomachs could not digest blood. Seth though could drink two-three blood packets and not get sick. It amazed the leaders when they found out.

The alarm clock went off at 7:00 am. Seth slammed his hand down on it, shutting it off. He forced himself off the bed and went to take a shower. He brushed his teeth and hair and cleaned up swiftly. He got dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He went downstairs and made some breakfast for himself. He wasn't going to school for a while because he was still healing. He sat at the table, munching on toast that had nutella on it. He loved nutella.

After eating and cleaning the dishes, Bella and Charlie came down, ready for school and work. Bella, when she heard the news about her kid brother getting beaten up, didn't really care at all that he was injured. She ignored him like she always did. Charlie fussed over him, making sure he was comfortable and everything. It was the beginning of the week, so Seth was having someone come over to look after him while he healed. He protested at first, but backed down when Jane glared at him and said that if he didn't just accept it, then she would shred his favorite pants, which just happened to be dark blue and made of leather. He shut up after that.

While he was making his coffee, Charlie said, "I called Billy Black and asked him if there was anyone free to watch after you for the week. He said that there was two people who could. Their names are Sam Uley and Emily Young. They are a couple. It took a bit of convincing but they finally agreed once we told them exactly what happened. They will come around 9:30 and will stay until 4:30. Let me assure you that they are willing to do whatever you need them to do. So relax and just rest."

Seth nodded. He never liked it when people were willing to do whatever he wanted and stuff. He sighed and went to sit on the couch and watch tv. Soon his sister left without a word to him. Charlie hugged and kissed his head before he left. Seth was soon left alone in the house.

He went and got his iPhone. He checked his calls before sending a text to Alec,

_I miss u already. Wish u were here._

He received a text moments later,

_I know luv. I miss u 2. I can come over around 5:00 to hang out if u want 2._

Seth smiled and quickly texted back his reply. Soon there was a conversation going. After ten minutes, they ended the conversation. Seth then turned on the TV and watched some cartoons. Before he knew it, it was 9:30. He sighed and turned the TV off. He was getting bored of the cartoons. He got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Then the doorbell rang. 'That must be them,' thought Seth. He drank the water and went to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. Standing on the porch was a young man and woman. The man was... huge. He stood at about 6' 3'' with russet skin and black hair that was cropped short. He had dark eyes that were like bottomless pits. The woman stood around his height. She also had russet skin and had long black. Her face though had three long scars that started on the left side of her face on her forehead and went down to her chin, leaving the left side in a permanent grimace.

He asked, "Umm... Are you the people my dad spoke about?"

The woman smiled at him and said, "Yes we are. My name is Emily Young. This here is my fiancee Sam Uley."

The man nodded to Seth. Seth got that feeling that something was going to happen.

Seth let them in and gave them a quick tour of the house. When that was done, he was ordered by Emily to sit down on the couch and relax. He was going to object but shut up and obeyed when she glared at him and said in a scary voice to sit down. Sam had an amused expression on his face.

Seth pouted as he sat on the couch. He did not like not being able to do anything. Emily had taken to the kitchen, making a huge breakfast. Seth wondered who it was for. Sam had sat down next to him, for he was chased out of the kitchen by his fiancee. They were watching TV again. This time it was football. Seth wanted to groan. He didn't like football.

About ten minutes past before Sam asked, "So which vampires are you friends with?"

Seth snapped his neck to face him so fast that Sam was worried he got whiplash. His eyes were widened with shock. Sam was amused at the kid's expression.

Seth stuttered, "H-h-how did you know that I was?"

Sam snorted and said, "I could smell it. Their scent is all over you. You reek of vampire."

Seth raised his eyebrow. He asked, "Are you a werewolf or something?"

Sam stared at him. This kid was too much. How he was not dead yet was beyond the wolf.

He said, "Yea. I am a werewolf. I have been for about 3-4 years now."

Seth nodded and said, "Okay."

Sam raised an eyebrow this time and asked, "You okay with this? You're not freaked out?"

Seth said, "Why should I be freaked out? Come on dude. I am dating a vampire. Not to mention that I am a rather easy going person. I don't care what you are, I care for who you are."

He paused before asking, "Can I see your wolf form?"

Sam stared at him before breaking into laughter. Seth glared at him, though it looked like a kitten with their fur puffed up trying to look scary. This kid was too much.

He managed to calm down and say, "You are one adorable kid. Never have I seen someone look so cute while glaring. But I think it would be best if you first meet the other members of the pack before you see anything. The elders would like to know that there is a human who knows the existence of vampires and werewolves."

Seth nodded. That made sense. He had to meet the leaders of the vampires. He said, "Sure. Though I should tell my boyfriend first. He is very protective of me. He would want to know that there are werewolves here in Washington."

Sam nodded. That was one conversation he was not looking forward to. Then Emily called out saying that breakfast was made. He got up and ran to the kitchen. Seth was left staring after him in shock. He shrugged and got up, walking to the kitchen as well.

When he got there... there were three other people there that he did not recognize. When the fuck did they get here and how did they get in?

They were all tall and buff with short black hair and russet skin. He sighed. Great, more people to deal with. He was about to turn around and head back to the living room before he was grabbed by Sam and pulled towards the table and was forced into a chair, making him hiss in pain because of his jarred ribs.

Emily scolded, "Sam Uley. You know that Seth is injured and is still healing. You need to take it easy with him."

He said, "Sorry Emily. I forgot."

She huffed but set food down onto the table, which the boys dug into fast. Seth didn't comment at all. He was used to weird eating habits. He sighed and got up, heading to the fridge. He opened it and took out a metal water bottle, which had blood in it. He was addicted to the substance. He took a quick drink before putting it back in the fridge.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard one of the boys ask, "So who is the leech lover?"

Sam sighed and said, "First of all Paul he is the boyfriend of a vampire and second his name is Seth Swan. He is Charlie's son."

The one who was called Paul snorted and said, "Well lets just hope he doesn't end up dead right."

Another boy spoke up, "Oh shut it Paul. Who cares. The boy made it this far in the relationship so he will be fine."

Paul said, "Shut it Jared. You have no room to talk here."

The last one spoke up, "Come on guys don't fight. The vampire would kill us if his boyfriend is harmed."

Jared said, "I agree with Embry on that."

Paul huffed and ate before speaking, "Well if he ends up dead don't expect me to cry over him or his leech lover."

Seth snapped right there and then. He went up to Paul and punched him hard. Paul was knocked off his chair and onto the floor from the force of the punch.

He growled up at Seth and asked, "What the fuck is you problem bitch!?"

Seth replied, "My problem? My problem is with you bad mouthing my boyfriend. Alec is a very nice person who loves me and wouldn't even think of harming me in anyway. He would rather die a painful death than hurt me! I don't give a fuck if he is a vampire! I love him for who he is and not what he is! He always feeds before he meets up with me and would never take a human life because he knows how I feel! So bad mouth my boyfriend again, and I will fucking make your life a living hell!" He then turned around and stomped out of the room, body tense with anger.

Everyone who was in the kitchen were in shock, including Paul. No one had ever punched him and then cursed at him and threatened him and got away with it. No one even knew the kid had it in him to harm someone. He looked so innocent. They were all pulled out of their thoughts when they heard a door slam shut upstairs.

Emily turned to Paul and said, "You are in trouble Paul. Don't think you can get away with what you just said."

Paul growled, "I didn't do shit to him. All I said was the truth. Why the fuck should I care? I should beat the crap out of him for talking to me like that."

Sam said, "That kid just got out of the hospital Paul. I am pretty sure he does not want to end up there again."

Jared asked, "What happened to him that put him in the hospital?"

Sam said, "Seth got beaten up in school after gym. He had a sprained wrist, two fractured ribs, multiple bruises, internal bleeding, a gash on his head and a nasty concussion. From what Charlie told me, his boyfriend and friends were pissed off. The teen who beat him up ended up in the hospital a few days later with a lot of injuries. If his boyfriend found out you harmed him, then he wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

Embry, Jared and Paul were shocked. They had no idea that the kid suffered that much. Embry silently promised that he would never harm the teen less he want to end up buried six feet under the ground. The others did as well. An angry vampire was a scary vampire.

**Done with this chapter. Read and review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Finally Chapter 8! Enjoy! Don't own anything.**

Chapter 8

Seth was pacing in his room. He was pissed off at Paul for the way he spoke about Alec. He was so aggravating! Seth sat on his bed because his ribs were starting to hurt from the pacing. He really needed to take it easy. He sighed and took a deep breath. He had never truly hit someone so hard before. Normally he was a very passive person but if you provoke him enough he would attack. He needed to talk to his boyfriend.

He grabbed his cellphone and hit speed dial. The phone rang twice before he heard the voice he knew so well.

'Hello love.'

Seth smiled and said, "Hey. What are you doing right now?"

'Biology. We have a free day today because the teacher has to do something today.'

"Cool."

'... What's wrong love? Why are you upset?'

"Nothing. Just needed to talk to you."

"That is bullshit and you know it. Tell me what is wrong or I will leave school right now and come over. I will torture you until you tell me."

Seth groaned. Damn Alec and his way with words.

He said, "My dad called in a favor from a friend of his who lives on the reservation. He managed to get a couple to look after me. Apparently, the male of the couple happens to be a werewolf. I just met his pack downstairs and one of them pissed me off because he was bad mouthing you."

He heard Alec curse. He was not expecting there to be werewolves.

Alec asked, 'How many wolves are there?'

"There are four right now. Besides the one who pissed me off, the others are nice and are non-judgemental."

'... Okay. As long as they don't harm you then I will learn to deal with them. I want to meet them so I can see for myself if they are a danger to you.'

"Okay. I'll tell them. I love you Alec."

Alec chuckled and said, 'I love you too my little kitten.'

Seth blushed and ended the call. Alec always knew how to make him blush.

He felt much more calm now though. He got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. The others were still there, eating their hearts out. Must be a werewolf thing.

He made a small sound and everyone looked up at him. He said, "I just spoke to my boyfriend. He wants to meet all of you so he knows that you are not a threat to me."

Sam nodded and said, "Okay. Tell him we will meet in the forest by the large waterfall that is there."

Seth said, "Okay. And I am sorry for punching you Paul. I hope I didn't hurt you."

Paul was surprised that the teen apologized to him. He shrugged and said, "It's fine. Though I have to ask. Where did you learn to punch like that?"

Seth laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Everyone looked at him, expecting him to answer.

Seth finally caved, "My best friends who live in Burgess taught me. When I was little, I was always being bullied. So my friends taught me self defense and stuff. Though I am a very passive person. I won't attack anyone unless they provoke me... a lot."

Paul just stared at him. Then he burst out laughing. Seth was confused as to why he was.

Paul managed to say, "Oh man that is just too good. We have a kid who won't attack unless provoked. Never have I seen someone like that. You can pack a punch kid. I respect that. You would make one awesome werewolf."

Everyone was stunned. It took a lot to get Paul to respect someone. And Seth managed to do just that with one punch. Sam sighed. Lets hope the meeting with his boyfriend went okay.

After school and when the wolves leave

Seth was sitting on the couch waiting for his boyfriend to come. He had already finished all the blood in the container and needed more, badly. He started to bounce in his seat when the doorbell rung. He jumped off the couch and ran to the door, throwing it open. Alec was standing there, a metal container in his hand. Seth grabbed it and quickly gulped some of the blood down. He then let Alec inside.

Alec said, "Well that was a nice hello."

Seth laughed and wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and smashed their lips together. Alec wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and held him tightly. He pressed his tongue against Seth's lips, asking for entrance. Seth opened his lips and groaned when Alec's tongue mapped out every spot in his mouth. Soon his own tongue was dragged into a forbidden dance with the other.

They kissed for several minutes before Alec pulled back, letting Seth catch his breath. The teen was panting hard, the kiss taking his breath away. Alec led them over to the couch where he sat down and pulled him onto his lap. Whatever breath Seth had was stolen away when Alec began to bite and suck on his neck. He whimpered, wanting more. Alec smirked against his neck and gave the abused skin a sharp nip, making Seth gasp at the stinging pain.

Soon Alec kissed his way up to his ear, where he sucked on the skin behind his ear. Seth moaned and clawed at his boyfriend's back as his nerves were overridden with pleasure.

Alec whispered in his ear, "So vocal. Just like a bitch in heat."

Seth gasped and said, "Only with you I am." He received a nip to his ear. He groaned, wanting more.

Alec continued, "You like that don't you? You enjoy it when I torture you like this. What do you want Seth? What do you want me to do?"

Seth whimpered as Alec's hands slipped under his shirt and had begun to map out his upper body. He gasped when a cold hand ran over his chest before going back down to his hip.

He replied, "I... I want you to..."

Alec asked, "To what?"

Seth gulped before continuing, "I want you to bite me. I want you to bite me hard and make me bleed."

Alec smirked before giving his flustered boyfriend's ear one last nip before kissing down his neck to where his neck and shoulder met. He licked the spot once before biting down hard, breaking the skin and making blood rise to the surface. Thank god Alec had learned that he had the ability to decide whether or not his bite was venomous.

Seth let out a yelp which was quickly muffled when Alec covered his mouth with his hand. His eyes closed as his blood left his body. At first it was painful, but then the pain faded into pleasure. He let out a muffled moan, his nerves burning from pleasure.

Alec gulped down the blood when it hit his mouth. He almost groaned. Seth's blood tasted so sweet but not too much. It had a hint of spice in it which made it addicting. He clenched his boyfriend's hip tighter, not wanting to ever stop. He felt Seth's breath speed up as well as his pulse. He knew he had to stop before he drained the teen dry. With one final gulp, he pulled away and licked the wound before finally pulling back completely.

Seth gasped when Alec pulled away. It felt so damn good. He took deep breaths, calming his heart down. He looked at his boyfriend in the eye, hypnotised by the ruby red color that was there. He leaned in and kissed the soft lips, tasting his blood on them. He groaned and forced his tongue into Alec's mouth, searching for any remnants of his blood. He pulled away in a huff when he didn't find any left.

Alec laughed and nuzzled the soft neck before him before shifting Seth in his arms and standing up, carrying Seth bridal style. Seth squeaked and grabbed onto his neck. Alec carried him up the stairs to his room where he set him down onto the bed. He tucked him in and kissed his head.

He said, "Go to sleep love. You need to recover from my meal. I will see you tomorrow after school."

Seth nodded and kissed his lips once more before Alec left the room, closing the door behind him. Seth smiled before closing his eyes, letting darkness take him in its cold embrace.

With Alec

Alec walked out of the house and to the car he used to get there and hopped in. He pulled away and drove off. He went to his house to pick up the others before he drove to the Cullens home. They needed to have a chat big time.

They reached the vegetarian vampires' home in five minutes. All of them got out and slammed the doors shut. Alec knocked on the door and it opened, revealing the blond vampire Rosalie.

She sneered when she saw who it was. Jane sent her a glare and she let them in. Rosalie led them to the living room where everyone else was, including Bella. That was a big mistake to have her there at the time.

Carlisle stood up when he saw who it was and asked, "What is going on here?"

Rosalie shrugged and said, "No clue. They were standing outside."

She walked over and sat next to Emmett, who wrapped his arm around her. Jasper stood in front of Alice as if to protect her. Carlisle stood slightly in front of Esme. Edward moved Bella so she was behind him.

Jane caught her scent and looked over at her. She asked, "Why is she here?"

Carlisle said, "She is with Edward. She means no harm."

Felix snorted, trying to hide his laughter.

Rosalie glared at him and asked, "Something funny?"

He replied, "Yea. You say she means no harm but here is how I see it. She has no love for her younger brother at all. Even when he was hurt she did not even comfort him. He always turns to us for comfort. More specifically, Alec and Jane. He even told us that we are more of his family than she would ever be. So maybe she ought to think about her behavior and the way she acts towards him. Oh yea. Seth also told us about how you guys keep telling him to stop hanging out with us. He doesn't like it you see and he wants you to stop."

The entire Cullen family was quiet. They all heard the undertone threat that if they didn't stop, something bad would happen.

Edward finally said, "It is true though. He should stop hanging out with you because you would end up killing him if he cut himself."

Jane snorted and said, "Oh please. We have better control than that. And we can't stay away from the teen. If we do, Alec here will go insane."

Emmett asked, "Why?"

She said, "My brother and Seth are soulmates. They have a very powerful bond between them and so separating them would be a very bad mistake. Plus Alec already drank from Seth. He has the power to chose whether or not his bite is venomous, so we don't have to worry about changing Seth."

Alec nodded and said, "Also we will have to tell our leaders that another human knows of our existence. Seth figured it out fast and so the leaders ended up meeting him. They liked him and agreed to let him live until he was ready to be changed. He can chose when and where he wants to become one of us. As for this human, it is up to them whether or not she will be allowed to live."

Bella spoke up for the first time, "No he won't. I forbid my younger brother from being changed into a vampire. He would be miserable because everyone he loves would grow old and die while he could not. Plus he is far too gentle to harm a human."

Demetri snorted this time and said, "Wow. I knew the relationship between the two of you was bad but I didn't think it would be this bad. You don't know your brother at all. Seth wants to become one of us. He wants to live forever by Alec's side as his mate. He knows what would happen if he did become one. He knows the pain he would have to go through but it doesn't matter to him. All he wants is to be loved completely by someone and if becoming a vampire is the only way, then he is willing to do it. Plus he kind of accidentally drank a bit of human blood when he grabbed Alec's bottle. He said it was tasty. We were kind of shocked."

Bella had a horrified look on her face. She could not believe that her brother drank human blood and liked it. She grabbed her coat and ran out, getting into her truck and driving home, intending to give Seth a piece of her mind.

Alec said, "Follow her Felix. Make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

Felix nodded and ran out, following the truck.

Alec said, "As you know Aro sent us here to make sure that you have not revealed yourselves. The mission is going on longer than planned because we met Seth. Now though Aro has told us to remain here until Seth is ready to be changed. It could be months or even years before that happens. We will wait for as long as he needs. We will leave for now. Break any more laws and we will eliminate you."

He turned around and left, the others following him. They got into the car and drove home. They had a call with the leaders to make.

**Bella is in trouble now. She deserves it after all the trouble she put Seth through. Please R&R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up people. Enjoy. Don't own nothing.**

Chapter 9

Seth was laying on his bed, playing a game on his laptop when he heard his sister's truck pull up in the driveway and heard the front door open and slam shut. He heard her stomp up the stairs and then his door slammed opened, banging against the wall.

His sister shouted, "You are disgusting Seth!"

He stared at her in confusion and asked, "What are you talking about?"

She continued to yell, "You drinking human blood! That is disgusting! At least the Cullens drink animal blood! But those other vampires, they feed off innocent people! They kill them for their food! Now you are just like them!"

Seth got up and said, "I know they kill people. But they have not killed anyone since they met me. They know how I feel about innocent people dying so they drink from blood packets instead. And so what if I drink human blood? I like the taste of it. I only drink the blood from blood packets anyway. So why should you even care?"

"I care because it is not natural! No human should drink human blood! I don't want to see you drinking blood anymore!"

Seth started to get angry and shouted, "Why the fuck do you care!? You have never cared before! Ever since _that _incident you have become cold to me! You would always turn my friends against me and would always make fun of me! You never once showed me any kind of worry before and now you are! You are trying to control my life! You are trying to control who my friends are and who I hang out with! Why can't you leave me alone!? Why can't you let me be truly happy for the first time in five years!? WHY!?"

Bella was shocked. Seth never raised his voice to her before, nor had he ever gotten that angry either. She tried to place a hand on his arm but he slapped it away.

He shouted, "Stay away from me! I hate you sister! I HATE YOU!"

He then grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room and house, slamming the front door shut hard, the sound ringing in the house. Bella stood in his room alone, shocked beyond belief. She stared at the place where her brother stood just a few seconds ago. Seth had never said that he hated her before. He never blew up like that either, even when people teased him about his sexuality or the way he looks and acts or what he does.

She quickly turned and ran downstairs and out the door, looking for Seth. He was gone though. She walked back inside and quietly asked herself, "What have I done?"

With Seth

Seth ran as fast as he could. He wanted to get away. His chest was hurting in protest of the exercise. He didn't care though. He just wanted to get away from his sister and that house. Finally after several minutes he had to stop because his chest was in a lot of pain. He began to heave for air, trying to ease the pain. He plopped down onto the ground, dead tired. He looked around and didn't recognize the area.

He took out his cell and saw that he had service, so he could call someone to pick him up. He was about to hit speed dial to call his boyfriend, but stopped. He didn't want his boyfriend to worry about him and fuss over him all the time. He instead went to his contacts and scrolled down until he saw the person he was looking for. He hit the call button and listened as the phone rang.

Three rings later, a voice came through, 'Hello?'

Seth said, "Hey Emily. Its Seth."

Emily said, "Oh hi Seth. How are you? Is everything okay?' She sounded worried. Seth smiled, knowing that someone was truly worried for him.

He said, "I'm... sort of okay."

There was silence for a few seconds before Emily replied, 'What's wrong little one? Are you okay? Are you in pain?'

Seth felt tears gather in his eyes as he said, "I don't know. I... don't know anymore..."

His voice finally cracked and he began to cry. He was so upset. He could hear Emily shouting for him.

She asked, 'Where are you Seth? I can send Sam to get you.'

Seth managed to calm himself down enough to answer her, "I am somewhere on a road across from a huge cliff."

Emily replied, 'I know where that is. You are near the reservation. I am going to send Sam to pick you up.' She then hung up, the dial tone echoing in his ear. He hit end and let his arm fall limp beside him.

Seth curled up in a ball, trying to ease the pain in his chest. He must have pushed himself too hard when he ran. He began to cry again, tears running down his face like a waterfall. He buried his face into his legs, his sobs soft. He was crying so much he didn't even notice when a truck pulled up near him, someone calling his name as he was picked up. He was placed in the back seat of the truck and then they were off. His eyes began to droop before they fully closed, falling into a restless sleep.

Some time later

Seth slowly opened his eyes. He winced at the brightness. After a bit of time, he was able to fully open his eyes, his vision slightly blurry before clearing up. He immediately noticed that this was not his room. He slowly pushed himself up, wincing when he turned his upper body a bit, his ribs hurting. He looked around and saw that it was a small room with a dresser, wardrobe, and some other objects here and there. There was a single small window and a door that was closed.

He then heard voices coming towards the room. The door opened and in came Emily. She spotted him sitting up and smiled.

She walked over and placed a tray full of food on the nightstand next to the bed. She then sat down next to him.

She asked, "How do you feel Seth?"

He thought for a moment before saying, "Like shit. My chest hurts like hell right now."

She said, "Yea. You gave us all quite a scare when you called us and started crying. We were worried. Sam ran out so fast that he was kicking up dust."

They both laughed before Seth asked, "What do you mean 'all of us'?"

Emily smiled and said, "When you called, The entire pack was here eating a snack. When they heard me say your name, they all got very worried. Apparently you grew on them very fast, especially Paul. He began to freak out when he heard you cry. Sam ran out and got into his truck to go pick you up once he knew where you were. He said you were crying and then fell asleep in the back of his truck. Once you got here, he carried you on and laid you here to rest. I checked over your injuries and it looks like you aggravated your injured ribs. So I am making sure that you stay well rested. I already called your dad and he said that he will come over when he is done with work to see how you are doing. I also want to know what made you so upset. But why don't we get you to the living room. Everyone is worried about you and wants to know what made you cry."

She helped him up from the bed and led him to the living room. When they got there, Seth saw all the same people he met earlier. The minute they stepped into the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Seth began to get nervous and shuffled behind Emily. This made some of the members chuckle.

Sam got up and helped Emily get Seth comfortable on the couch, making sure his back was supported. When they were done, Seth was red in the face, bushing really hard. Everyone thought it was cute.

Once everyone once more got settled, Sam asked, "What the heck were you doing outside on the side of a road near the reservation Seth? How did you even get there?"

Everyone stared at the teen on the couch, making him want to go run and hide. Seth looked around at everyone's faces. The looks on them ranged from worry to questioning to confusion. He sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

He said, "I had a fight with my older sister. Apparently she found out I was hanging out with vampires that drank human blood. She yelled at me saying that she didn't want me to hang out with them anymore. I blew up at her, saying some things that should not be repeated. I shouted that I hated her and then I ran out." That was not the complete truth, but close enough. He was a bad liar so he hoped that the wolves believed him.

The room was silent for several minutes before Paul got and stomped out, slamming the door behind him. The room then erupted into chaos.

Embry shouted, "How could she say that to you!? It is not her decision!"

Jared said in a more calm tone, "I agree. Besides tonight we are meeting your friends and boyfriend. We will be able to see if they are a threat to us and the people in the area. Which reminds me, how are your friends' feeding habits? Where do they get their 'food'?"

Seth said, "Alec and the others only drink from blood packets. They have connections, so when they run out of packets, they can get more without anyone knowing. Not once since they came to Forks have they killed a human."

Jared nodded and said, "That's good. At least we know that they won't kill anyone."

Seth then said, "Oh yea. My boyfriend, Alec, has the ability to choose whether or not his bite is venomous. I know this because at one point, he didn't drink blood for a while so i let him feed from me. Don't worry. Because the bite was not venomous, it did not leave a scar. He only bit my wrist. Plus I told him to drink from me because he had ran out of blood packets and it was taking its toll on him."

He saw the wolves relax when he explained that. At first they were tense when he mentioned that Alec bit him. He shrugged it off though.

Soon the pack left to get ready for the night. Emily went to the bathroom so Sam took her place next to him.

He asked, "What really happened Seth?"

Seth asked, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Sam said, "I know you were lying about what you and your sister argued about. Or at least, part of it. You are hiding something and I want to know what."

Seth looked down at his lap, not wanting to answer. If he did, he might lose his new friends. His chin was jerked up by a firm hand and his eyes met Sam's.

Sam said, "Talk Seth. I won't let you leave until you do."

Seth sighed and began to speak, "Well... Alec and I have a soulmate bond that has formed between us when I was very little. As a result, I had strange dreams. Once I met Alec, I began to notice things changing. My senses increased and I was able to run faster than ever. I also developed a liking for..."

Sam pressed, "For what Seth?"

Seth said in a quiet voice, "For blood."

It was silent for several seconds. Seth could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. He was starting to freak out. Would Sam yell at him to, just like his sister?

It was several more seconds before Sam said, "Okay."

Seth gaped in shock and stuttered out, "O-okay?"

Sam said, "Yea. Okay. It is nothing to be shameful of. Besides the blood is from blood packets right? Your boyfriend probably supplies them for you. It is fine Seth. Besides, the whole pack probably figured it out that you were lying about the fight. Plus we all smelled blood earlier today when you opened that metal bottle of yours. So it didn't take much to realise that you liked blood."

Seth was shocked. He also felt ashamed. Sam was right it was nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, it was a side effect of the soulbond.

He finally spoke, "Yea you're right."

Sam said, "Good. Now what else did you yell about? I know there was something else."

Seth sighed and said, "My sister was not always cold to me. Once upon a time she was kind, loving and protective towards me. She would always protect me from bullies at school and help me with my homework when I needed it. She would comfort me in the night when I had a nightmare or after watching a scary movie. But five years ago, something happened and she became cold and heartless towards me. She began to be mean to me and would leave me by myself to fight against the bullies. She would turn my friends against me or scare them away. I tried to not let it affect me and continued to smile and be happy. But I was never truly happy for anything."

Sam was silent for several seconds before saying, "What was the incident that changed everything?"

Seth said, "From a very young age I knew I was bi sexual. My mother always raised me to believe that love is love and it has no gender. I knew what she said was true because one of our neighbors is gay and has a husband a year younger than him. I would often go over to their house and listen to them talk about how they discovered their sexuality, how their families and friends took it, how they met each other and so forth. I promised myself then that I would never judge people for what sex they like or what they are. As a result, I became the target of many kids in school whose parents thought that gay people are the most horrific things to ever walk the earth. It started in 2nd grade and continued until we moved here. It got worse as I grew up. My sister and my two best friends, who I met in 3rd grade, protected me from the worst. But when I reach 6th grade, everything changed. One night when our mother was out, our house was broken into by some of the parents of the kids who bullied me. My sister and I were sitting on the couch watching TV at the time. I was ripped away from her and was beaten up and called several bad names. My sister tried to get them to stop but as a result, they beat her up a bit. But then the police came and arrested them. Apparently the nice gay couple that lived two houses down saw them break in and had called the police. I had blacked out by that point. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with several wires connected to me and an oxygen mask over my mouth. My mom looked overjoyed that I was awake. She had said that I was rushed straight to the hospital because of my injuries. I had gone into surgery and had stayed there for at least 9 hours or even more. I had suffered a very bad concussion, several broken ribs, my right arm was broken in three places and my left wrist was badly sprained, my left leg was broken in two places and my right had a torn muscle. I had several cuts and gashes on my stomach and back. I also had massive bruises covering my body. My sister was in better condition than I was. She only had a broken arm and a few bruised ribs. She had a few small cuts here and there. I almost died though. It was then that she became cold to me. She said that what had happened was my fault and that if I wasn't born, none of this would have happened. Apparently the cuts she got were going to scar. It hurt, to hear her say that, but I dealt with it. The only people who still loved me completely were my mom, her boyfriend now husband Phil, our gay neighbors and my two best yet annoying friends, who had moved when I was in 9th grade. It hurt to know that they were leaving but they promised me that we would still be friends. Finally my sister and I moved here to Forks to live with our dad Charlie because Mom wanted to travel with Phil. I thought things would change with my sister and me but it didn't. She was still cold to me. Then I met Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri. They became my first friends here in Forks. My sister was very jealous of that. After some time Alec confessed that he loved me and asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend. I said yes because I had a massive crush on him. I realized that he was one of the people in my dream. Then when I got beaten up, I met you guys. I was happy that we became friends and I felt truly happy for the first time in five years. Then my sister found out that I like to drink human blood and yelled at me, calling me disgusting and told me that I was not allowed to drink it anymore. I finally blew up at her, yelling at her about why she wouldn't let me be truly happy for the first time since the incident. I shouted that I hated her and then ran out. I ran faster than I thought because when I stopped, I didn't know where I was. I thought about calling Alec but didn't because if he found out about the fight, he would no doubt want to kill her. So I called Emily instead and you know the rest."

The room was silent. Sam was shocked at what Seth said. He almost died when he was eleven years old?! What the fuck!? He wanted to kill those bastards who harmed the boy. His inner wolf demanded that he do something about it. It wanted those who harmed his pup. Yes "his pup." His inner wolf recognized Seth as his pup, someone he needed to protect. The same happened with the other members of the pack. They all had that feeling. He was happy that Paul had left earlier. If he heard this, he would probably try and go kill Bella. He heard a second heartbeat in the room and turned to see his fiancé, Emily, standing there, shocked. He couldn't blame her. For something like this to happen to such a gentle soul, it was heartbreaking.

Emily walked over and hugged Seth. She had heard everything that Seth had said and was horrified by it. No child should have to deal with almost dying at that age. She wanted to bundle the boy up in blankets and never let him go. She didn't want him to deal with that kind of stuff again. Here on the reservation no one cared if you were gay or lesbian or bi. Not even the wolves cared. Everyone was open about their sexuality and never hid it. She suddenly had the urge to go over to Charlie's house and smack Bella hard.

Sam placed a hand on her arm to calm her down. It was no use getting angry now. They had a pup to care for. Speaking of which, Sam needed to call his boyfriend and tell him where Seth is. He got up and searched for Seth's phone and found it. He went to contacts and scrolled down until he found Alec. He hit the call button and held it to his ear.

It rang twice before a male voice answered, 'Hey Seth. Is everything okay?'

Sam said, "This isn't Seth."

There was silence before an answer came, 'Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?'

Sam could sense the anger in Alec's voice and said, "My name is Sam Uley. I am the alpha of the La Push wolves and the current caretaker of Seth during the day. Seth is fine. He is with me and my fiancé at my house. He and his sister had a fight and he ran out. He called my fiancé and I went to pick him up. He is fine. He is resting but other than that, everything's good."

There was more silence before, 'Okay. Seth told me about you guys and we are meeting tonight anyway. So I trust you with him. Please make sure he doesn't push himself anymore than he already has. When can I expect him to be brought home?'

Sam said, "In a few days. My fiancé is studying to be a nurse so she had medical experience. She wants Seth to stay over for a bit to make sure that he didn't aggravate his injuries more than he has. Don't worry she will not harm him and neither will the other wolves. You see, all over our inner wolves recognize Seth as our pup, or little brother or whatever you want to call it. So we can't harm him. He is safe here from danger."

Alec said, 'Okay. Thank you for letting me know. See you tonight.'

The dial tone then rang in his ear. Sam let out a sigh of relief. At least there won't be any problems now. He turned to tell Seth the news and saw that he had fallen asleep in Emily's arms. He smiled. The kid was too cute for his own good. He kissed his fiancee on the cheek and said that he would be back very soon. He just needed to tell the elders about this. She nodded and continued to hold Seth. He smiled again and walked out. He had a long talk with the Elders about this coming up.

**I cried when I wrote this! I felt so horrible for what I put Seth through! I'm sorry Seth! I still love you! Read and Review.**


End file.
